


【拿拉】Un si long chemin “漫漫前路”

by bamboo123



Category: French History RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboo123/pseuds/bamboo123
Summary: 【拿破仑x拉纳】——Un si long chemin“漫漫前路” - 时间线及内容背景为1799年从埃及逃离登舰 - 微剧情向pwp R-18警告 车速快系好安全带 - ooc预警！感谢观看并欢迎大家礼貌三连！





	【拿拉】Un si long chemin “漫漫前路”

轻柔的海风拂面，亚历山大港已经彻底消失在了一望无际的海平线，海水卷起浪花淹没印在水波中的一片星。

拉纳站在船只甲板边缘听着木板发出的吱嘎声，他以为自己再不会去注视那些无聊的发光体，毕竟在埃及时，天空每夜都是这样布满璀璨星光…说到底那些残酷炎热下战争的惨状和瘟疫，不都是被笼罩在这同一片美丽的星空下面…只是一旦有了希望，连那日夜厌倦的景象都有了些许的不同。

脚步声和说话声引得拉纳收回自己的目光，甲板上有人昼夜不休的巡逻关注海面的情况，毕竟所有人那小小的希望之火，一旦遭遇到英国人的船只便会被轻松掐灭。

未知带来的沉重突然又压在拉纳的心口，他拉了拉自己的领口念着本想来透透气，现在却不如回到船舱，焦虑令他重重拉开船舱的门，甚至没抬头直冲冲得往里走，当他注意到有人时已经来不及刹住脚步，径直和对方撞了个满怀，连脑袋也磕在了一起，剩下的只是双方的呼痛声。

“我找你半天……你在搞什么鬼？”

熟悉的声音使拉纳停止了嘀咕的脏话，他看见波拿巴捂着额头带着怒气的样子，拉纳也说不上来有哪些纷乱涌上心头，本想说点什么，却被对方抢先一把捉住了手腕，连拖带拉得拽进了他自己的船舱里头，波拿巴雷厉风行得翻了他的床铺，看起来在找什么东西没找到，只是转身站着架着手盯着拉纳。

拉纳被他盯得发毛，只是抓了抓脑袋纳闷得开口，“别乱翻！你在干什么？”

“一本红色封皮的书，我找不着了，来找你问半天看不见你人…所以你看见了没有。”波拿巴张望着，指头有节奏得在胳膊上动了两下，这是他很没有耐心的时候才会有的小动作。

“哈？根本没有！将军的书那么宝贝怎么会在我这。”拉纳一屁股坐在床上直接架着腿躺平。“指不定就落在亚历山大港了，或者埃及的别的地方，大不了回巴黎再买就是。”

语毕波拿巴似乎认识到了事实确实可能就是如此，他没有任何办法，只是安静得坐在拉纳床边，双手合十思索着，轻轻叹了口气随即一直沉默。

在那显得漫长的安静里，拉纳躺着转头看过去能瞧见对方紧绷的侧脸和轻轻摩擦的拇指，不由得想起今日从登舰开始将军一刻不停得在甲板上走动指示，包括现在的行动，拉纳突然明白对方只是一直在找事做去压抑他内心的不安，不管将军比起他人看起来是多么的镇定自若，他们都是大海中央飘摇叶片上的一群蚂蚁。

“能顺利回去么……？”

在船只随浪起伏的响声中，将军的轻语飘进拉纳的耳朵，波拿巴微微一怔似乎察觉到自己的失言，他不知道拉纳是否听见，只是不再多言起身准备离开，怎料听见躺着的人有些不耐烦的低语。“不管能不能顺利回去，你这么做了，并且重来几遍你还是会这么做……不管发生什么，我们都会跟随你，这总比被留在亚历山大港等死要好。”

将军闻言突然停下了意图离开的脚步，突然回身将躺着的拉纳半拽起来，他看起来很气愤，拉纳甚至一时间有些不知所措，不知道自己哪句话激怒了对方，但意料之外的是没有训斥的骂声，只是不容置疑的吻落下，直接封住了人意图言语的嘴。

拉纳愣了一瞬抬手用力揪住突袭的人的领子，他揪得越使劲，对方吻得越深，那逐渐炽热的呼吸交缠在一起，两方都掠夺着空气，那象征着生命力的舌尖缠绕在一起，随后进而发展成如同困兽一般得搏斗。

就如同发泄两人心里共同的不安，去与那未知的命运和阻碍斗争，他们较劲得亲吻，滚落在地上打翻了些东西也不在意，只是拆解对方身上重重叠叠的衣物，扣子蹦落在地上，能听见布料被扯裂的声音，两人几乎都把对方剥了个精光。

拉纳隐约明白波拿巴为何这般生气…他回想起在埃及的种种经历，想象如果自己被留在亚历山大港将会迎来怎样的死亡，拉纳并非对波拿巴没有任何怨言，或者对方对他自己也有。

愤怒一旦被点燃就如同星火燎原，更不用说现在拉纳被波拿巴按在了地板上，他环住波拿巴的脖子将对方拉近，重咬落在处于上风的将军肩头，但拉纳不知自己在进攻的同时也松懈了防御。

波拿巴早在打翻的东西里找到药膏胡乱涂抹在手上，他的指节就随着那记重咬，报复一般毫不留情得挤进拉纳的后穴，拉纳松口绷紧了腰像是离开水的鱼，脱口而出的谩骂却被因后穴的异样变成断断续续的呻吟。

滑腻的药膏让波拿巴的一只指头突破防线顺利深入那温热的甬道，灵活的手指探索着，搅动着不断包裹来的穴肉，随后加入第二根第三根，手指不断张开分剪，扩张后穴，指腹勾弄反复隔着肉壁重撵在拉纳的性腺上。

“操！……停下！波拿巴！”

快感席卷了拉纳的思维，他不知道对方从哪学来的这一套，有一瞬间他倒是感谢对方这太过激烈的糟糕前戏，不仅让他放弃了思考，并且总也是要比直接插进来好太多。

正这么想着呻吟从被入侵的人嘴角漏出来，将军自然不会放过这个时机，另一只手的手指也毫无预兆得插进拉纳张开的嘴里拨弄他的舌头，差点被呛到的拉纳下意识去咬，却在咬中之前被对方迅速逃了去。

带着唾液的手指裹住了拉纳的性器，带有茧的手掌擦过敏感的前端，配合着后穴不断勾弄的指头，体液不断从坚硬的性器前端渗出来，拉纳抓住波拿巴的手腕，在剧烈的快感下不自觉的弓起腰，许久没有经历这等性事疲于奔命的拉纳差点被他的手法弄射出来，他不能让自己这般丢人。

“啊！拿开……！”

意料之外，一瞬间波拿巴真的撤开了手，后穴的指头也退了出去，还没等拉纳来得及反应怎么回事，波拿巴捉住他的脚踝，拉起他的一条腿，和手指不是一个规格的性器直接撑开了穴口长驱直入，坚硬的性器撵平了甬道的每一寸褶皱，像是被撑到极致，连那上面跳动的经络都能从身体里感受到。

拉纳直接射了出来，体液溅在两个人的腹部，他颤抖着感受将军的性器进出，尽管他的动作已经变得柔情，身体也因到过巅峰而慢慢不那么敏感，但被擦过敏感点的快感还是如浪花般一波一波拍打着拉纳的神经。

“嗯……比鼠疫……啊……还要致命…是你真的…疯了…拿破仑！”拉纳在经历过这般突然的高潮后躺倒在地上，他攀住将军的脖子断断续续但爽快得轻笑。

“从离开亚历山大港的每一个明天，都只有疯子才能够创造的奇迹，让。”波拿巴将头埋在拉纳的颈间低语，炙热的气息吞吐仿佛要灼伤皮肤。

他们听见雷声轰鸣，暴雨不知何时突来，船变得更加摇晃，在未停止过的性爱中，有一瞬间拉纳失神得觉得那载着从埃及逃离的蚂蚁的那一叶孤舟似乎定要翻了。

呻吟间那缓慢的柔情像是察觉到了人涣散的注意力，瞬间也变成狂风骤雨，身体里的性器快速而猛烈的抽插，如闪电劈在拉纳身上，波拿巴捉住他另一条腿架在肩上，直压到他胸前，性器深入到前所未有的位置。

“你！等……！”拉纳倒吸了口气，扣住地板的手被波拿巴覆盖住，将军环住身下人的腰不断得进攻和深入，一次又一次，那紧致的甬道紧紧得附着在他的性器上，明明意图逃离，穴肉却又在将军的每一次抽插间包容和挽留。

随着又一次突然的高潮，拉纳再射不出更多的东西了，在坚硬的木板地上蝴蝶骨被磨得火辣辣得疼，他听见深入时拍打的水声，甚至双腿和性器微微抽搐，快感彻底吞噬了他的思维甚至焦虑，在一次将军全部拔出并整根深入的一次抽插中，灼热的体液浇进了拉纳的身体里。

两俱躯体都像是用过了劲，扯断了线的木偶，安静得缠绕在一起听着那逐渐平息的喘息声，听着船只的吱嘎声感受着体温带来的温存。

暴雨不知道何时停了，除了那紧贴着的相互能感受到的心跳，突然万籁俱寂，随后在差点睡去的沉默之中拉纳听见将军细微的低语。

“我会带着我们回去。”

拉纳轻笑出声回应。  
  
“我知道。”  



End file.
